


Steven is Hopeless

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s so cheesy, Steven is hopeless, help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven just couldn’t get Connie off his mind.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Steven is Hopeless

They always said that the beginning of a new relationship didn’t matter- that it was puppy love. Over time, you’d learn what honest and genuine love felt like. They said that you shouldn’t get your hopes up until you were ready to become serious and- for the first time, Steven’s never been more serious in his life. If he wasn’t serious, then why did he look up the meanings of colors of roses? If he wasn’t serious, then why did he grab his car keys and drive to her house at almost 2 in the morning? 

It could wait. But Steven couldn’t. He was head over heels with Connie Maheswaran and there was nothing he could do about it. The heart wants what it wants and all his heart wanted in that moment was Connie. There was no one else who could ever make him feel this way. 

It was 2 AM and Connie’s parents were probably asleep. It was two AM and Connie was definitely still awake reading some book or studying for a test. It was 2 AM and the whole neighborhood would probably hear this but Steven yelled for her as loud as he could. His arms flailed desperately with red roses clutched in one hand, his phone in the other, Connie’s phone ringing on the line. 

“Steven?!” Connie’s tired voice comes from the other line, and Steven sighed with relief. Her voice was all he needed to hear and he could push mountains all day. “Connie! Connie, I-“ 

“Steven, it’s two in the morning!” She’s baffled but Steven thinks he hears a hint of bewilderment in her tone. “Oh god, don’t tell me you’re outside.”

Steven chuckles, “Connie, I had to. I’ve been awake all night thinking of you and- I needed to see you.”

“Oh my god, really, Steven?!” She gets up from her bed and slides open her window, careful not to make too much noise and wake her sleeping parents. Sure enough, there he was. Steven is in his pajamas with his signature pink jacket thrown over his shoulders. 

Steven sees her bring her phone closer and she whispers, “Steven. What are you doing?!” He smiles and jumps with all his might, her pretty face and dark hair is enough to make him float, and he’s so close to her now. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he manages to say before he floats back down, and then he’s right back up again, “I love you,” down again. “These are for you!” He has enough momentum to float just a bit longer and hand her the bouquet of roses he’s gotten the day before. 

Connie sighs, “You’re hopeless, Universe.”  
He giggles and floats back up again, but this time he grabs onto the window sill. 

“Steven- you can’t come up here! My parents-“ Connie gently grabs his hand and leans in. 

“Connie…” he sighs dreamily and it almost scares her. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

“Y-yeah!” She croaks. 

“Do you love me?” He asks. “Be honest.” 

“Of course I love you, Steven, but now’s not really the time!-“ 

“Shh,” he pulls himself up and into her room and she steps back. “Steven, you really can’t-!” but by now, Steven is kissing her, right on the lips at two in the morning in her dark room, and her heart is beating faster than the beat of a KPOP song. Of course she kisses back, reluctant but willing to lose herself in this dream- 

The hallway light is flipped on, “Connie, you okay in there?” Doug asks from outside her door. 

Steven doesn’t have much time but he managed to say ‘I love you’ and jump out of the window, and Connie was able to hide the roses under her bed just in time for her dad to open the door. 

“You okay?” He asked again. 

“Yeah dad,” she turned from the window, a sheepish smile, her cheeks deeply tinged. “Just had a bad dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by japanken : https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken
> 
> I orphaned this story (7/14/20) because I don’t ship these two anymore, but I still hope you’ll come across this story and enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave it kudos, thank you for reading! ❤️Ily


End file.
